Full Metal Panic: Marriage?
by Liana Ilia
Summary: Sousuke and Kaname get married, or do they? Sousuke has doubts, can Kaname's parents and a confession stop him? Antoher proposal, who could it be?


Lina: Okay, here we go, the marriage fic. Don't know how this is going to go, but we'll see. 

Kaname: Sousuke's mine, u can't have him lina!

Lina: oh yes I can. Well, here it is, the long wedding fic!

Full Metal Panic: Marriage?

"He what?!" Kaname had to hold the phone out from her ear from her friend screaming into the other side of the receiver.

"Yes, he proposed. I was surprised too. At first I thought he was just high off of the drugs from the hospital, but then he went on and said how he could not stop thinking about me, and he even lost his cool. Sousuke, I can't even imagine that," Kaname said, lying down on her bed. It was the day after the proposal, but Kaname just did not feel right telling everyone at school. Sousuke was still not healed enough to return to duty or school, but he kept up with the homework. Kaname of course helped him.

"I can't imagine him proposing! I mean, this is the same Sagara-kun we're talking about, right?" Kyouko asked, which made Kaname laugh.

"Yes, and I was wondering if you could be my maid of honor," Kaname said.

"Of course! I wouldn't pass it up! Have you set a date yet?" Kyouko asked. Kaname blushed.

"We just got engaged yesterday, Kyouko. I'm going there tonight to talk about it," she replied.

"Well good luck and congratulations," her friend said. Kaname said thanks and goodbye and hung up. She then took a bag and went over to Sousuke's. She wondered if they would get a bigger apartment, of if she would move in with him, or the other way around. Kaname knocked on his door, and waited a minute or two, he was still injured, so it took him awhile. He opened it and smiled. Kaname also smiled.

"Hello there," she said, walking in. She then turned around and hugged him, only nudging his side gently. He held on tightly, like she was going to suddenly disappear.

"I was thinking, let's get married next week, we don't have to wait awhile, right? So why wait?" Sousuke said, suddenly. Kaname was surprised. She never thought he would want to get married that soon, let along get married at all. She smiled.

"Sure. Have you asked Kurz to be your best man yet?" Kaname asked, half joking. Sousuke smiled.

"Yeah, he said he would. Kyouko's going to be your maid of honor, right?" Kaname nodded to this question. Sousuke still smiling, backed up a bit, and then leaned in and kissed her. She could not believe that this was happening. It was happening fast too. There was much planning to be done.

It was a couple of days before the wedding, Sousuke was sitting on a bench in the submarine. He was looking over his vows. Kurz came in the room.

"Hey. It's almost the day, are you ready?" He asked. Sousuke looked at him, face blank and pale as ever. This time it seemed more pale. Sweat ran down it. "Hey, man, are you all right?" Kurz asked.

"I'm... not sure. I mean, I want to marry her, but is it too sudden? What if it doesn't work out?" He asked, talking kind of fast. Kurz sat down next to him.

"You aren't thinking of calling it off, are you?" He asked.

"I don't know. I haven't even told her that I have doubts. I shouldn't be like this," Sousuke muttered. Kurz laughed.

"You're just getting cold feet. It happens. I've... been thinking of asking Mao to marry me, but I've been putting it off, we haven't exactly been the best of friends lately, but I think I love her," Kurz said, blushing a bit. Sousuke was surprised. He looked at his friend funny. "What?" He asked. Sousuke laughed. It was a genuine laugh. Kurz had never heard him laugh before, ever. Then Kurz started laughing. Tessa came into the room. The two stopped laughing immediately and stood up, both raising their hands to their foreheads. The captain did the same.

"Sousuke, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" She asked. He nodded. Kurz left and the room became incredibly uncomfortable for some reason. "I... I know you want to have the wedding here, but is it all right with Kaname? I mean, doesn't she want to get married in a church or outside or something?" The captain asked, nervously. More sweat ran down Sousuke's face.

"I don't know what you mean. Why wouldn't she want the wedding here?" He asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just being paranoid because... I... love you!" Tessa blurted out. She blushed and Sousuke was just in shock. He didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry! Forget what I said. She will be inviting friends right? You have to make sure to tell them that this is top secret. That is all," she said quickly and left. Sousuke was confused as to what just happened. The Captain, in love with him? This made his doubts even worse. He got his things together from the locker room and headed to the exit. The de Danaan had docked for the time being, until the wedding was over. Luckily there were no enemies around at the time. Sousuke sighed as he got into the cab.

When he arrived at the apartment he felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't breathe for a minute. Kaname came outside and saw him standing there, pale.

"Sousuke! What's wrong?" She asked. He was frozen, he could not hear a word that she was saying. She touched his arm gently, which made him snap out of it.

"Kaname... hi! It's nothing," he said, frantically. This made Kaname worry more, but she decided to leave it alone. Everything would be better in two days.

The next day was hectic. The de Danaan had been decorated for the occasion, Tessa had planned the whole thing practically, and that was what Kaname had wanted. Kaname's parents came into town, she had not seen them since she had left for high school.

"Sousuke, these are my parents, Yui and Sora Chidori," Kaname said, smiling. Sousuke raised his hand quickly to his forehead, saluting the both of them. They looked at him and blinked.

"Nice to meet you! I have rescued your daughter from many enemies, I am capable of protecting her at all times!" He said, rather loudly. Kaname blushed.

"Sousuke!" She yelled. He stood up even straighter than he was. Her parents looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you sure you want to marry him, Kaname?" Yui asked, whispering into her ear. She just laughed.

"Of course, mom! He's just nervous, that's all," Kaname replied, sitting down at the table in their apartment. Sousuke and her parents did the same.

"Where is the wedding going to be again? On a submarine? Is he in the military or something?" Sora asked.

"I told you dad, its top secret. You have to keep it that way too," she replied, nervously.

"I'm worried. You seem to be getting into trouble many times, are you sure you are safe with him?" Yui asked, this made Sousuke gulp.

"Mom! Of course, I don't trust anyone other than him to protect me, and you guys, of course," Kaname replied, Sousuke blushed a little.

The next step was the dinner rehearsal, which went pretty normal. Sousuke was still nervous, every time the captain looked at him he gulped. Kaname was suspecting something was wrong, but did not ask. The rest of the night went smoothly, until right after the wedding rehearsal. Sousuke and Kaname were staying in a bunker in the sub, since the wedding was almost first thing in the morning.

"Kaname... I don't know... if this is a good idea or not. Tessa... said that she loved me, and I'm not sure if I would be the right person for you," he started. Kaname just looked at him.

"You're telling me this _now_?" She asked, standing up. She almost hit her head on the bed above her. Sousuke looked up at her and the down at the floor again.

"I'm sorry. I think I have cold feet, or whatever you call it," he said quietly. Kaname sighed. She sat back down and put a hand on Sousuke's left cheek, making him turn towards her.

"You do love me, right?" She asked. He nodded. "Then you don't have to worry. It will be all right," Kaname stated. Sousuke sighed.

"I... I don't know. Maybe I just need sleep," he said, lying down on the bed. Kaname smiled and climbed up to the second bed on top after turning out the light.

"Goodnight," Kaname said.

"Goodnight."

The next day Kaname woke up and smiled. She never thought she would get married this soon in her life, she thought she would first get a job, find someone there and then start a life, but she already found someone. She yawned and went down the ladder carefully. Sousuke was still sleeping. She knelt down next to the bed and kissed him on the forehead. He winced and opened his eyes slowly. He smiled when he saw Kaname.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully. Sousuke yawned and got out of bed.

"Morning," he said. Kaname laughed a little. She could tell he was not a morning person. It was 7 a.m. and the wedding was in two hours.

"I have to go get ready, so I'll see you in a couple of hours," she said. Sousuke nodded.

"Affirmative," he hadn't changed at all since they met. She almost skipped out of the room. Kurz came in a few seconds after.

"Hey, are you all right today?" He asked. Sousuke yawned again.

"I think so. I told her last night about my doubts. And the Captain had also said she loved me," he replied, looking down. Kurz smiled at this.

"The Captain, huh? Wow. She's tough to still go to the wedding and plan it all," Kurz stated. Sousuke just nodded. He was still feeling uneasy, like something was going to happen. He knew that there were no enemies around, so he did not have to worry about that, but he still had this empty feeling in his stomach, and it wasn't hunger. "We have to get ready, Kazama and everyone else are here already," Kurz said, walking off. Sousuke sighed and decided to go too. He grabbed his tux and left.

The two hours seemed like the longest of his life. Sousuke thought of running away numerous times, but he did not want to upset Kaname. She would probably do a lot more than hit him with a fan. He shuttered at the thought. Finally, it was 9 o'clock. Everyone was seated in the main hangar of the sub. The decorations were beautiful, streamers were lining the poles that went across the ceiling. Even the AS's were decorated with flowers. Shinji couldn't keep still, but Kurz made sure he didn't wander off. Kalinin was giving the wedding, so he was standing up front with Sousuke, Kurz, Shinji, Ono-D, Tessa, Mao, Kyouko and Mizuki. The music started up and the back doors opened. Everyone turned to see Kaname and her father come down the aisle. She had a beautiful white dress that went down to her feet. It crossed in the back and the front came up to her neck. Her veil went down to her shoulders. Sousuke smiled and blushed when he saw her. All his doubts went away completely. He was no longer in any danger.

Kaname reached the front of the hangar and hugged her father. He sat down with Yui. Kaname took Sousuke's hand and they turned towards Kalinin. Kaname smiled at Kyouko. Tessa even smiled at her, even though she still resented Kaname. The bridesmaids' dresses were red and sleeveless. They were open in the back as well and had a bow that went down to their ankles. Kalinin cleared his throat.

"Hello, everyone. We are gathered here to witness the joining of Sousuke Sagara, and Kaname Chidori. It has been awhile since Sousuke started his mission of protecting Ms. Chidori, and I think we all have thought that they would be the two most unlikely people to get married," everyone laughed at this remark, "But here we are. So I will ask, Sousuke Sagara, you have some vows that you have prepared?" He asked. Sousuke nodded. He took a deep breath.

"Kaname, when I first met you, I thought you were a rash person. You would always speak your mind, always scold me whenever I did something wrong, which was pretty much every day," everyone laughed at this as well, "I love you, I will be your protector forever," Sousuke said, making Kaname tear up.

"Sousuke, I love you too. I thought you were some war nut that came from the middle of nowhere, I never guessed that you were in the military. You seemed so young to be fighting. I think I will forever be worried about you, but I will wait for you to return, again, I love you and will be your wife," Kaname said, she could not stop the tears.

"Ms. Tokiwa, Mr. Weber, the rings please," Kalinin said. The two handed Sousuke and Kaname the rings. They each put one on the other's hand, Kaname had an engagement ring that was just a plain silver band. "Now, I pronounce you husband and wife," Kalinin stated. Everyone cheered as Sousuke kissed her. Kaname was blushing and so was Sousuke. Everyone stood up and music played. Kaname wiped the tears away and took Sousuke's arm and walked down the aisle slowly. The bride's maids and groom's men walked down the aisle as well.

The reception was in the same room, after all the chairs were cleared away the food was brought out, and there was music playing the whole time. Then Kurz had a toast for Sousuke and Kaname Sagara.

"As Kalinin said before, I never would have thought that these two would ever get married, let alone have a relationship. Sousuke and I both started training at the same time, although he had been in the force long before I was. He taught me many skills, and yes, we did fight at times. He made me realize though that anything is possible, even unlikely relationships. So, I will ask Melissa Mao here: will you marry me?" He asked, getting down on one knee in front of Mao, who was shocked. Everyone was, Kaname gasped. Mao nodded.

"Yes," she said, kneeling as well and kissing him. Sousuke laughed. Kyouko then got up from the table.

"Well, mine isn't going to be as good as that, but here we go. Kaname has been my friend since grade school, she has helped me through some tough times, and I have helped her. I'm just happy that she found someone to spend the rest of her life with, who will always be there for her. I think she'll be keeping Sousuke in line more than the other way around," everyone laughed. "I hope they both stay together forever! I love you both," Kyouko said, getting a little teary. Everyone clapped. Kaname hugged her friend. Ren and the Jindai president came up to congratulate them. Pretty much everyone who was stationed on the de Danaan was there, and most of their classmates.

After the wedding reception was over, Kaname and Sousuke went back to their apartment, still in their dress and tux.

"What I said was true, I'm sorry that I ever doubted our relationship," he said, carrying her inside the apartment. He set her down gently and then wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, I love you," Kaname said.

"And I love you," Sousuke stated and leaned in to kiss her. Kaname knew everything would be all right. He would always be there to protect her, and she would always be there to protect him.

The End

Lina: So, what did you think? Too sappy? Or just the right amount of sap? Lol I tried to keep it in character, don't know how well I did though. I love it when Sousuke meets her parents. We don't really know if they're still alive in the show, just that she lives alone, so I decided to add that in. I thought it would be more naughty and sad than that, but I guess not. Hehe.

Sousuke: ur so evil.

Lina: I know! I just love torturing my puppy! gives Sousuke a treat Heh... well, on to the next one! But not for awhile. Have to work on something else for awhile. So, ja ne!


End file.
